STAR TREK - Zeitstrahl (Ulrich Kuehn)
Beschreibung In dieser Auflistung können so nach und nach alle relevanten Ereignisse des StarTrek Canons sowie der einzelnen FanFiction Serien eingetragen werden. __TOC__ Legende *Canon Ereignis *Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Non-Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Ereignisse in STAR TREK - ICICLE *Ereignisse in STAR TREK - DIVIDED *Ereignis in alternativen Universen abseits des Spiegeluniversums Zeitstrahl 'Anbeginn des Universums - 0' 1.300.000 v. Chr. *Die Zivilisation der Cryllianer, die als direkte Nachfahren der Urhumanoiden angesehen werden kann, erreicht ihren technisch-wissenschaftlichen und kulturell-gesellschaftlichen Höhepunkt. Dieses Volk errichtet überall in der Milchstraße, in deren vier Quadranten es überall Kolonien und Stützpunkte unterhält, das sogenannte Transwarpnetz, welches aus Aberhunderten von Transwarp-Portalen besteht. Später wird dieses Netz über die gesamte Lokale Gruppe, bis in die Galaxien Andromeda und Triangulum ausgedehnt. Dabei wird auch der Planet Nar-Axan, in der Großen Magellanschen Wolke angeflogen und auf ihm ein Stützpunkt errichtet. dabei werden von den Cryllianern verschiedene Pflanzen achtlos vernichtet. Später erkennen die Cryllianer, dass eine der Pflanzengattungen auf Nar-Axan, die Kor-Naxa, intelligent ist. Nachdem es zu einer Kontaktaufnahme zwischen Kor-Naxa und Cryllianern gekommen ist, geben die Cryllianer den Planeten auf und sie versprechen, niemals wiederzukommen. 1.132.000 v. Chr. *Wissenschaftler und Ärzte der Cryllianer erkennen, dass ihre Spezies, die eine perfekte Gesellschaft errichtet hat, unter den nun fehlenden alltäglichen Herausforderungen beginnt, zunächst nur schleichend, zu degenerieren. Die hochentwickelten Serviceroboter, die den Cryllianern beinahe alle Arbeiten abgenommen haben, stellen diese Entwicklung ebenfalls fest. Da ihre Programmierung besagt, dass sie JEDWEDEN Schaden von ihren Erschaffern abzuwenden haben, beginnen sie, Naniten zu entwickeln, die in die Körper ihrer Erbauer eingebracht werden sollen, um der drohenden Degeneration der Cryllianer entgegenzuwirken. Als die Cryllianer sich gegen den Einsatz von Naniten in ihren Körpern wehren, kollidiert das einprogrammierte Robotgesetz, Schaden von den Erbauern abzuwenden mit dem, auf alle Befehle der Erbauer zu hören. Die Zentrale Einheit auf einem Kolonieplaneten im Gamma-Quadrant schließt kurz und befiehlt den von ihr gesteuerten Robotern, die Naniten auch gegen den Willen der Erbauer zum Einsatz zu bringen. In Panik evakuieren die Cryllianer den Planeten und zerstören weitgehend die hochstehenden technischen Einrichtungen, darunter die Transwarp-Portale, mit deren Hilfe sie fliehen. Doch es gibt bereits tausende von, mit Naniten infizierte Cryllianer, die auf dem Planeten zurückbleiben. Sie bilden den Grundstock der Borg, und sind somit mit Spezies 1 identisch. Das Wissen um die Transwarp-Portale geht für die Borg verloren, doch es gelingt ihnen, aus den Überresten der cryllianischen Technik, im Laufe der nächsten Jahrhunderttausende, eine hochstehende Transwarp-Antriebstechnik für Raumschiffe zu entwickeln. 600.000 v. Chr *Das Imperium der Tkon, einer hochstehenden Kultur von aufrecht gehenden Insektoiden, geht unter. Das Reich hat zu seiner Blütezeit insgesamt mehrere Billionen Einwohner umfasst und über eine unglaublich hoch entwickelte Technologie verfügt. Es ist unter anderem dazu imstande gewesen, ganze Sternensysteme zu verschieben und deren Planeten als befestigte Außenposten einzusetzen. Vor dem endgültigen Untergang des Reiches werden sogenannte Wächter eingesetzt, die diese Außenposten bewachen sollen. 210.000 v. Chr *Die grundsätzlich humanoide Spezies der Iconianer entwickelt eine hochstehende Technik, die es ihnen schließlich sogar erlaubt, für Reisen zwischen den Sternen auf Raumschiffe zu verzichten. Ermöglicht wird dies durch so genannte Gateways, die von den Iconianern auf zahlreichen Welten, aller galaktischer Quadranten, aufgestellt werden. Ebenso fortschrittlich ist ihr konstruktives Können. So bestehen die wichtigsten Gebäude aus reinem Neutronium. Gleichfalls errichtet diese Spezies Orbital-Städte, die im Orbit ihrer Heimatwelt, Iconia, kreisen. Ob die Q bei der Bereitstellung der entsprechenden Technologie Pate gestanden haben, oder aber die Cryllianer, ist nicht exakt überliefert, aber es hat zu allen Zeiten, während ihrer Expansionsphase Gerüchte darüber gegeben. 201.786 v. Chr *Der Krieg zwischen den Iconianern und den Borg, der nun seit beinahe 1000 Jahren unvermindert heftig tobt, verlagert sich immer weiter in den Delta-Quadrant, wo die Borg auf einige wenige Planeten, auf denen sie sich vor den Iconianern verstecken, zurückgedrängt werden. Nur auf diese Weise entgehen die Cyborgs der endgültigen Vernichtung, durch die Iconianer. Es dauert annähernd 180.000 Jahre, bis sich die Borg von diesem Vernichtungskrieg, den sie selbst vom Zaun gebrochen haben, wieder erholen können. 200.000 v. Chr *Verschiedene, ebenfalls technisch hochstehende, Spezies fühlen sich durch die Iconianer bedroht und bilden eine Anti-Iconianer-Allianz. Sie erscheinen schließlich mit einem massiven Flottenaufgebot über Iconia und bombardieren sowohl die Orbital-Städte, als auch den Planeten selbst. Milliarden Iconianer finden dabei den Tod. Nur einem Bruchteil der ehemaligen, iconianischen Population gelingt es sich, mit Hilfe der Gateways, auf Planeten retten, die außerhalb der Milchstraße liegen. 129.342 v. Chr *Das uralte Transwarpnetz der Cryllianer beginnt zu destabilisieren. Die ersten Transwarp-Portale stellen ihre Funktion ein und fallen aus. 64.237 v. Chr *Auf dem Planet Terefa, dem dritten von insgesamt 10 Planeten des Systems, entwickelt eine wissenschaftlich hoch entwickelte, humanoide Spezies den Warpantrieb. 52.721 v. Chr *Die Bewohner von Terefa haben bis zu diesem Jahr eine Sternenreich von 573 bewohnten Systemen geschaffen. Teilweise durch Kolonisierung, teilweise durch brutale Okkupation und Versklavung der einheimischen, zumeist unterentwickelten, Bevölkerung. 51.542 v. Chr *Ein terefanisches Expeditionsteam entdeckt ein Planetensystem, auf dem es ein cryllianisches Transwarp-Portal gibt. Obwohl es den Terefanern, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nicht gelingt die Portale nachzubauen, bedeutet die Entdeckung einen signifikanten Sprung in ihrer technischen Entwicklung. 48.954 v. Chr *Die Terefaner testen das erste, von ihnen entwickelte, Transwarp-Portal auf dem 5. Planeten ihres Heimatsystems. Es kommt während des Tests jedoch zu Komplikationen und der Planet wird in einer fürchterlichen Explosion zerrissen. 48.436 v. Chr *Auf zahlreichen Kolonialwelten der Terefaner kommt es zu Aufständen, die einen Großteil des terefanischen Militärs binden. Schon bald wird ersichtlich, dass diese Auseinandersetzungen mit einer Niederlage der Terefaner enden werden. 48.397 v. Chr *Weitab, auf dem zweiten Planeten eines roten Zwersterns der WR-Klasse, findet der erste erfolgreiche Test einer Anlage statt, mit der man Objekte, über den Abgrund, zwischen den Galaxien hinweg, transportieren kann. Die verschickte Sonde meldet über Transwarpfunk den Erfolg der Mission. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stehen die Terefaner, im Krieg gegen die aufständischen Kolonisten bereits mit dem Rücken zur Wand. 48.392 v. Chr *Um der Vernichtung durch die Aufständischen zu entgehen, verlassen die Terefaner, mit Hilfe von insgesamt drei Transportanlagen, die heimatliche Galaxis, um in der Galaxis Triangulum ein neues Sternenreich zu errichten. Die Transportanlagen der drei Geheimstationen werden dabei so programmiert, dass sie das Sternensystem, in dem sie sich befinden, nach Triangulum transferieren, sobald Nicht-Terefaner sie betreten. Sämtliche sonstigen technischen Hinterlassenschaften werden von den Terefanern unbrauchbar gemacht, oder zerstört. Die terefanischen Kolonialvölker bekriegen sich, nach dem Verschwinden der Gefahr, die sie vorher zusammenschweißte, untereinander und fallen, in der Folgezeit, in die Primitivität zurück. '0 - 2099' 2027 *Ausbruch der Eugenische Kriege. 30 Millionen Menschen kommen bei diesem Konflikt ums Leben. Ausgelöst wird dieser verheerende Krieg durch genetisch „verbesserte“ Menschen, den Augments, welche die Erde größtenteils unter sich aufgeteilt haben. Diese „Supermänner“ und „Superfrauen“ mit Khan Noonien Singh an ihrer Spitze, sind der Meinung, dass ihnen ihre überlegenen Fähigkeiten das Recht gäben, über den Rest der Menschheit zu regieren. 2030 *Khan Noonien Singh reißt die Macht über ein Viertel der Erde an sich. Ein Jahr später haben seine Mitstreiter ebenfalls die Macht in über 40 Staaten der Erde übernommen. Aber es dauert nicht lange, bis ihnen die Macht zu Kopf steigt und sie die Erde mit fürchterlichen Kriegen überziehen. 2035 *Ende der Eugenischen Kriege durch den Sieg über Khan Noonien Singh. Khan und seine Anhänger fliehen mit der SS BOTANY BAY von der Erde. Auf der Erde werden in Folge des Krieges Verbote der Genmanipulation intelligenter Lebensformen erlassen. 2036 *Ausbruch des postapokalyptischen Horrors auf der Erde. 2063 *Zefram Cochrane führt den ersten Warpflug der Menschheit durch. *Erster Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern 2100 - 2199 2151 - 2161 *Forschungsmission der USS ENTERPRISE / NX-01, dem ersten Warp-5 Raumschiff der Menschheit unter Kommando von Captain Jonathan Archer. 2155 *Gründung der Koalition der Planeten, einer Vorstufe der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten. 2161 *Unterzeichnung der Föderations-Charta in der Stadt San Francisco auf der Erde. Gründung der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten durch die Gründungsmitglieder Menschen, Vulkanier, Andorianer und Tellariten 2200 - 2299 2232 *Spock, Sohn von Sarek und Amanda Grayson wird in Shi'Kahr auf Vulkan geboren. *Janice Rand wird geboren. 2254 - 2265 *Pavel Andreievich Chekov wird geboren. Er ist ein Einzelkind. Chekov wird später Navigator und taktischer Offizier an Bord der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701. *Emony Dax trifft auf der Erde bei Gymnastik-Wettbewerb auf Leonard McCoy und hat dort eine Affäre mit ihm. *Erster Refit der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701. 2265 *Beginn der 5 Jahres Mission der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701 unter Captain James T. Kirk. 2272 *Abschluß der Umbau und Rekonstruktionsarbeiten an der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701, Beginn der V´Ger-Krise. 2293 *Auf der Khitomer Konferenz werden die Khitomer Verträge geschlossen. Beginn der Allianz zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Imperium. *Jungfernflug der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-B. Während des Fluges erhält das Schiff einen Notruf von el-aurainischen Flüchtlingen, deren Schiff in einen Energieband gefangen wurde. Bei dem Rettungsversuch wird die Enterprise schwer beschädigt. Captain James T. Kirk der sich ebenfalls an Bord befindet wird dabei durch einen Riss in der Außenhülle in das Energieband geschleudert und für Tod erklärt. Captain John Harriman gibt sich noch Jahre später die Schuld dafür. '2300 - 2359' 2305 *Der Vulkanier Fyran wird auf Vulkan geboren. 2308 *Die USS ALAMO / NCC-2035, ein Raumschiff der EXCELSIOR-KLASSE, wird, über der Erde, in der San Francisco-Fleetyard gebaut, und in Dienst gestellt. 2314 *Die Rigelianerin Aneris Scarrim wird auf Rigel-V geboren. 2317 *Der Denobulaner Khlax wird auf Denobula geboren 2320 *Die USS RIGEL / NCC-10270, das Typenschiff der RIGEL-KLASSE, wird in Dienst gestellt. *Der Andorianer Tanero Tavan wird auf Andoria geboren. *Der Tellarit Denrax Hral wird auf Tellar geboren. 2323 *Carzon Seregan wird auf Rigel-VII geboren. 2324 *Nicole Catherine Chabrol wird auf der Erde, in Frankreich, geboren. 2325 *Die Andorianerin Kay´Cerin Tavan wird auf Andoria geboren. *Shamus Malloran-Fynn wird auf der Erde geboren. 2326 *Farok wird auf Vulkan, auf dem südlichen Inselkontinent Xir´tan, in der Stadt K´lan-ne, geboren. 2327 *Dean Youngblood wird in der Stadt Toronto, auf der Erde geboren. 2328 *Torias Tarun wird am 17. Februar 2328 auf Trill geboren. 2338 *Valand Kuehn wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Norwegen, Küstenregion der Lofoten, in Bodö geboren. 2339 *Vilarai Ter´Kharyn wird auf Andoria, auf dem Kontinent Ka´Thela, Provinz Kul´Sun, in der Stadt Chel´Thara, geboren. 2340 *Tamari Wer wird auf der Erde, in der japanischen Stadt Kyoto geboren. 2341 *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird auf Andoria, auf dem Kontinent Ka´Thela in der Provinz Dhara in der kleinen Stadt Li Mi´She geboren. 2342 *Alana Kuehn wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Norwegen, Küstenregion der Lofoten, in Bodö geboren. 2344 *Jörn Harling wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Deutschland, Kreis Hochsauerland in der kleinen Stadt Siegen, geboren. 2345 *Namoro Kunanga wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Nigeria, Küstenregion, in Port Harcourt geboren. 2348 *Pasqualina Mancharella wird auf der Erde, in der spanischen Stadt Salamanca geboren. 2350 *Rick McMahan wird auf der Erde, in der kanadischen Kleinstadt Yellowknife im "Northwest-Territorie" geboren. *Victoria Sarafina Leandros wird auf der Erde, Provinz Griechenland in der Stadt Thessaloniki geboren. *Imania Maray wird auf Betazed - Provinz Mendus in der, nach der Hauptstadt Rixx zweitgrößten Stadt des Planeten, Mendara, die in der Nähe der Hauptstadt liegt, geboren. 2351 *Ausbruch eines Grenzkonflikts zwischen Föderation und Tzenkethi. Später gerät die USS OKINAWA unter Captain Leyton in einen Kampf mit drei Tzenkethi-Raiders. *Tal´Inuray Filiz wird auf Andoria - Kontinent Ka´Thela - Provinz Thara, in der Stadt Iril geboren. 2354 *Valand Kuehn wird an der Sternenflottenakademie aufgenommen. Schon früh erkennen seine Eltern das Interesse ihres Sohnes am Sternenflottendienst und legen ihm eine Karriere als Offizier nahe. *Da ihr Vater sie traditionell mit einem ihr unbekannten Andorianer verheiraten will, läuft die fünfzehnjährige Vilarai Ter´Kharyn von zu Hause weg und flüchtet an Bord eines Föderationsfrachters zur Erde. 2355 *Im Sommer des Jahres beginnt Vilarai Ter´Kharyn mit ihrer Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie. Dort lernt sie den Menschen Jovan Andrenow kennen. 2357 *Lou-Thorben Ivarsson wird auf der Erde, Norwegen, in der kleinen Fischerstadt Bodö ( Lofoten ), geboren. *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird an der Sternenflottenakademie aufgenommen. Zunächst entscheidet sich Dheran für eine Laufbahn als Wissenschaftler mit dem Fachgebiet Archäologie. In seiner 2. Woche an der Akademie lernt er Valand Kuehn kennen, einen Red-Squad Kadetten im vierten Jahrgang. Nach anfänglichen Differenzen werden beide schließlich gute Freunde. *Vilarai Ter´Kharyn beginnt an der Akademie eine Liaison mit dem Kadetten, Jovan Andrenow. *Charall wird, am vorletzten Tag des Jahres, auf Bolarus - in der kleinen, südlichen Küstenstadt Perexx, unweit der Klippen von Bole, geboren. 2358 *In seinem zweiten Jahr an der Akademie belegt Tar´Kyren Dheran auch das Fach: Fechten. Schon bald erkennt sein Ausbilder in diesem Fach, dass Dherans kämpferische und taktische Fähigkeiten sich bei Weitem nicht nur auf den Fechtunterricht beschränken. Im Laufe der Zeit wird dieser Ausbilder eine Art Mentor für Dheran und er kann den Andorianer schließlich davon überzeugen, seiner wahren Bestimmung zu folgen, und eine Laufbahn als Kommandooffizier einzuschlagen. *Valand Kuehn schließt die Akademie der Sternenflotte mit Auszeichnung ab und tritt seinen Dienst als Taktischer Offizier, im Rang eines Ensign, auf der USS ALAMO / NCC-2035 an. *Im Sommer des Jahres beginnt Alana Kuehn ihre Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie und tritt in die Fußstapfen ihres Bruders. Dort lernt sie den Freund ihres älteren Bruders, Tar´Kyren Dheran, kennen. Beide kommen zwar gut mit einander aus, haben jedoch so grundverschiedene Interessen, dass sie einander während ihrer Akademiezeit nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen. *Im Herbst des Jahres gerät Vilarai Ter´Kharyn ziemlich heftig mit einer bajoranischen Kadettin im ersten Jahr, namens Ro Laren, aneinander, weil diese ein Auge auf Jovan Andrenow geworfen hat. 2359 *In den ersten Stunden des Jahres lernt Valand Kuehn während einer Silvesterfeier an Bord der ALAMO, die andorianische Assistenzärztin Ahy´Vilara Thren kennen. Er verliebt sich augenblicklich in die hübsche Andorianerin, doch erst drei Monate später gelingt es ihm, ihr Herz zu gewinnen. '2360 - 2369' 2360 *Zum Jahreswechsel fliegt Tar´Kyren Dheran nach Andoria um seine Familie zu besuchen. Während des Fluges lernt er Lieutenant Christina Carey kennen, die zu wissenschaftlichen Forschungen dorthin unterwegs ist. Zuerst interessiert der Andorianer sich lediglich für O´Connors Forschungen. Die junge Frau verrät ihm, dass sie auf der suche nach der versunkenen Eisstadt: Kharon-Dhura ist. Tar´Kyren ist sofort Feuer und Flamme als er von diesem Vorhaben hört. Da sie die Stadt im Gebiet von Thlanek vermutet, und sich Dheran in dieser Gegend sehr gut auskennt bietet er Carey spontan seine Hilfe an. Gemeinsam schafften sie das unmöglich scheinende und fanden eine Spalte im Eis, die unter den Gletscher führte, unter dem die Versunkene Stadt verborgen lag. Da man auf Andoria jedoch nicht sehr erbaut davon war, dass Amateure dort erfolgreich gewesen waren, wo sich Korryphäen vergeblich versucht hatten, wurden die wahren Umstände um die Entdeckung der Versunkenen Stadt nur Wenigen bekannt. Während ihrer waghalsigen Exkursion lernen Dheran und Carey sich einander näher kennen und lieben. In der nächsten Zeit sehen sich Dheran und Carey nur sporadisch, woran sich der Andorianer weit mehr stört, als die Irin. *Valand Kuehn heiratet an Bord der ALAMO die Andorianerin Ahy´Vilara Thren. 2361 *Tar´Kyren Dheran schließt die Akademie erfolgreich ab, und beginnt seinen Dienst in der Sternenflotte, als Taktischer Offizier auf der USS MIDWAY / NCC-57263, einem Schiff der MIRANDA-KLASSE, im Rang eines Ensign. 2362 *Noch immer steht Tar´Kyren Dheran in Verbindung mit Christina Carey, die nach seiner Rückkehr noch eine ganze Weile auf Andoria zubringt, wo sie sich nach seinem Abschluss an der Akademie wieder sehen. Noch drei weitere Male treffen sie einander, wobei Dheran schließlich eine Entscheidung von Christina verlangt, in Bezug auf ihre Beziehung zu einander. Er gesteht ihr es nicht ertragen zu können ständig von ihr getrennt zu sein. Zu Dherans Bestürzung erklärte Christina daraufhin ihre Beziehung für beendet. Beide verlieren sich vollkommen aus den Augen. *Bei dem letzten Angriff der Klingonen auf die Föderation für die nächsten sieben Jahre, zerstört die USS MANASSES / NCC-77251 einen klingonischen BIRD OF PREY. *Auf der USS ALAMO / NCC-2035 kommt es zur Havarie und 640 von 750 Besatzungsmitgliedern, darunter fast alle Führungsoffiziere und Valand Kuehns Frau, finden dabei den Tod. Valand Kuehn übernimmt, als Ranghöchster überlebender Brückenoffizier, das Kommando über das Raumschiff und koordiniert die Reparaturen der schwer angeschlagenen Bordsysteme. *Im Sommer des Jahres schließt Alana Kuehn ihre Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie erfolgreich ab und tritt ihren Dienst auf der USS VANCOUVER / NCC-60121 einem Schiff der NEBULA-KLASSE, als Steuermann im Rang eines Ensign, an. Dort erreicht sie wenige Monate später die niederschmetternde Nachricht, dass die USS ALAMO / NCC-2035, auf der ihr Bruder dient, als im Einsatz vermisst gilt. 2364 *Erstkontakt mit einen omnipotenten Wesen, dass sich Q nennt, durch die Mannschaft der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D. 2365 *Zwei romulanische Warbirds, unter dem Kommando von Commander Tomalak, halten die USS ALAMO in Föderationsraum auf und geleiten sie, nachdem Valand Kuehn die Romulaner um technische Hilfe für das angeschlagene Föderationsschiff gebeten hat, in den Romulanischen Raum nach Cheron. Dabei lernt Kuehn auch Tomalaks Stellvertreter, Sub-Commander Kevek kennen und die Romulanerin Ti´Maran, die als Austauschoffizier an Bord der ALAMO kommt. *Im Herbst des Jahres ist die ALAMO repariert, soweit das mit den Mitteln der Romulaner möglich gewesen ist, und das Raumschiff tritt seinen langen Rückflug an. 2366 - 2367 *Schlacht von Wolf 359, 39 Raumschiffe der Sternenflotte gehen verloren. *Nach dem Tod der Führungsoffiziere übernimmt Tar´Kyren Dheran, während der Schlacht von Wolf 359, das Kommando über die mittelschwer angeschlagene USS MIDWAY / NCC-57263 und koordinierte, zusammen mit zwei leicht beschädigten Schiffen der EXCELSIOR-KLASSE, einen gemeinsamen Entlastungsangriff auf den Borg-Kubus. Zusammen gelang es den drei Schiffen, die schwer beschädigte USS WELLINGTON / NCC-26125 - ein Schiff der AMBASSADOR-KLASSE - aus der Hauptkampfzone zu schleppen und mehr als 250 Flottenangehörige vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. 2367 *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird zum Lieutenant-Senior Grade befördert. Gleichzeitig verleiht man ihm den Christopher Pike Tapferkeitsorden aufgrund seiner Leistungen in der Schlacht von Wolf 359. *Die USS ALAMO / NCC-2035 kehrt zur Erde zurück, und die Provisorischen Ränge von Commander Valand Kuehn und Lieutenant-Commander Sylvie LeClerc werden vom Sternenflottenkommando, in Anbetracht ihrer Leistungen, als reguläre Ränge für beide Offiziere bestätigt. Beide treten in der Folgezeit einen längeren Urlaub an. *Im Sommer des Jahres lernt Valand Kuehn die japanische Systemanalytikerin Tamari Wer kennen, und er beginnt eine Beziehung mit ihr. Im November des Jahres trifft Valand Kuehn auf der Erde seinen Freund, Tar´Kyren Dheran. Valand Kuehn beschließt etwa zur selben Zeit, wieder ein Bordkommando anzunehmen, und zwar auf der USS AKIRA / NX-62497. Tamari Wer, die nicht gewillt ist, eine Fernbeziehung mit Valand Kuehn zu führen, verlässt ihn, bevor er, Ende des Jahres, an Bord der AKIRA geht. 2368 *Die USS AKIRA bricht zu ihrer ersten Mission, unter dem Kommando von Captain Marina Ramirez-Escobar auf. Es kommt dabei zu einer erneuten Begegnung mit dem Romulaner Kevek für Valand Kuehn, der ihn durch die Begegnung der USS ALAMO mit zwei romulanischen Warbirds, im Jahr 2365, kennt. *Kurze Zeit später erreicht ein romulanischer Notruf die AKIRA. Auf dem zweiten Planeten eines roten Zwergsterns der WR-Klasse entdeckt ein Außenteam der AKIRA einen uralten Stützpunkt unbekannter Herkunft. Niemand ahnt, dass es sich dabei um eine der drei Transwarp-Transportanlagen der, vor mehr als 50.000 Jahren, aus der Milchstraße geflohenen Terefaner handelt. Nur Minuten nachdem das Außenteam den Planeten wieder verlassen hat, verschwindet das System in einer Subraumanomalie gewaltigen, energetischen Ausmaßes. *Die Föderation stellt die ersten Runabouts der DANUBE-KLASSE in Dienst. '2370 - 2379' 2370 *Anfang des Jahres wird Tar´Kyren Dheran zum Lieutenant-Commander befördert und tritt seinen Dienst, als Zweiter Offizier, an Bord der USS ODYSSEY, einem Schiff der GALAXY-KLASSE an. Mitte des Jahres wird er auf die USS MAGELLAN / NCC-71820, ebenfalls ein Schiff der GALAXY-KLASSE, versetzt. *Namoro Kunanga wird auf die USS ODYSSEY / NCC-71832 versetzt, als OPS-Offizier. Bei dieser Gelegenheit lernt Kunanga seinen späteren Captain, Tar´Kyren Dheran kennen, der als Zweiter Offizier an Bord ist und kurz darauf den Posten des Zweiten Offiziers auf der MAGELLAN annimmt. *Ende des Jahres kommt die ODYSSEY einem Hilferuf von DEEP SPACE NINE nach, nachdem sie eine Routine-Patrouille entlang der Cardassianischen Grenze beendet hat. Sie fliegt mit zwei modifizierten Runabouts der DANUBE-KLASSE als Geleitschutz in den Gamma-Quadranten, um Commander Benjamin Sisko, der von den Jem´Hadar während eines Urlaubsaufenthaltes entführt worden ist, zu befreien. Dabei wird die ODYSSEY von Raumschiffen der Jem´Hadar angegriffen und durch den Kamikaze-Einsatz eines Jem´Hadar-Angriffsjäger völlig zerstört. Wie durch ein Wunder überlebt Kunanga, der sich zu diesem Zeitraum auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum befindet, zusammen mit dreizehn weiteren Crewmen, und kann sich, zusammen mit ihnen, in einem Typ-7-Shuttle retten. Die Jem´Hadar bringen das Shuttle jedoch wenige Stunden später auf und nehmen Kunanga und den Rest der Crew gefangen. Die Überlebenden werden von den Jem´Hadar nach Kiranem II gebracht und dort interniert. 2370 - 2372 *Konflikt zwischen der Cardassianischen Union und dem Maquis auf Grund von Abtretungen von Föderationskolonien an die Cardassianer in Folge des Friedensvertrages von 2370. 2371 *Absturz der ENTERPRISE-D auf Veridian III. Die Crew der USS FARRAGUT / NCC-60597, darunter auch Alev Scenaris, hilft bei der Evakuierung. *Die USS VOYAGER / NCC-74656 verschwindet in den Badlands auf der Suche nach einen Schiff des Maquis. Erst später stellt sich heraus, dass sie von einer Entität, genannt "Der Fürsorger" in den Delta-Quadrant geschleudert wurde. *Valand Kuehn wird im Zuge der andauernden Jem´Hadar-Übergriffe zum Captain befördert und man überträgt ihm das Kommando über die USS EXODUS / NCC-77007 einem Schwesterschiff der USS AKIRA. *Ende des Jahres greift eine kombinierte romulanisch/cardassianische Flotte, unter dem Kommando des Chefs des cardassianischen Obsidianischen Ordens: Enabran Tain, die vermeindliche Heimatwelt der Gründer, im Omarion-Nebel, an. Dabei gerät die Angriffs-Flotte in einen Hinterhalt des Dominion und wird von einer erdrückenden Übermacht der Jem´Hadar beinahe völlig vernichtet. Der romulanische Typ-B Warbird der D´DERIDEX-KLASSE, die IRW GENOREX, entgeht dabei der völligen Vernichtung, mit schweren Schäden. An Bord übernimmt Lieutenant Ti´Maran als ranghöchster überlebender Offizier das Kommando und befiehlt die Rückkehr zum Wurmloch, um dem Romulanischen Senat vom Verrat durch einen Wechselbalg-Spion zu berichten. 2372 *Die GENOREX fliegt ein unbekanntes Sonnensystem an, in dessen Schutz die Crew die wichtigsten Schiffssysteme repariert. Durch Zufall funktionieren alle Waffensysteme des romulanischen Kriegsschiffs einwandfrei, während der Rest des Schiffes, vor allem die Antriebssysteme, erheblich beschädigt worden sind. Der Warp-Antrieb funktioniert zwar, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er endgültig versagt. Durch einen fingierten Notruf macht die GENOREX auf sich aufmerksam. Sie trifft wenig später auf einen Jem´Hadar-Transporter, der von zwei Kampfschiffen flankiert wird. Den Romulanern gelingt es, die Dominion-Kampfschiffe, in einem Überraschungsangriff zu vernichten und entern den Frachter um an dringend benötigte Ersatzteile zu gelangen. Dabei stoßen die Romulaner auf 14 Gefangene der Föderation, unter ihnen auch, zu Ti´Marans großer Verwunderung, Namoro Kunanga. Beide schließen ein Abkommen miteinander und gemeinsam mit den Überlebenden der ODYSSEY gelingt den Romulanern der Ausbau von Teilen des Frachterantriebs und deren Modifikation für den Antrieb der GENOREX. Drei Tage später erreicht die GENOREX, mit annähernd funktionsunfähigem Warp-Antrieb, das Wurmloch und kann in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkehren. Namora Kunanga und die restlichen Föderationsangehörigen, werden auf DEEP SPACE NINE von Ti´Maran verabschiedet und die GENOREX fliegt, nach einer Instandsetzung der Antriebssysteme, nach Romulus weiter. Später bekommt Kunanga den Romulanischen Tapferkeitsorden verliehen und die Ehrenmedaille in Gold der Föderation. *Militärputsch durch Admiral Leyton. *Abtrünnige Jem´Hadar entdecken auf einem Planeten im Gamma-Quadranten ein iconianisches Portal und zerstören bei einem Überfall auf die Raumstation DEEP SPACE NINE einen der oberen Andockpylone. Die EXODUS, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt in unmittelbarer Nähe ist, kann dabei den Kurs der fliehenden Schiffe bestimmen und die USS DEFIANT / NX-74205 auf die richtige Spur bringen, um sie zu verfolgen. *Amtsinhaber Jaresh-Inyo verliert die Präsidentschaftswahlen gegen seinen Widersacher Man Zife von Bolarus. *Alana Kuehn legt die Prüfung zur Kommandobefähigung ab und wird zum Lieutenant-Commander befördert. 2373 - 2375 *Krieg mit dem Dominion. 2373 *Dank des Einsatzes der USS ESCORIAL / NCC-74206 kann der Angriff des Dominion auf die Argelius-Flottenwerft zurückgeschlagen werden. *Gegen Ende des Jahres 2373 wird Tar´Kyren Dheran zum Commander befördert, und übernimmt den Postens als Erster Offizier an Bord der USS EXODUS / NCC-77007 einem Schiff der AKIRA-KLASSE. Dank seines taktischen Gespürs stellt sich der Andorianer schon sehr bald als der ideale XO für die EXODUS heraus. Captain des Schiffes ist Valand Kuehn, mit dem der Andorianer seit seiner Kadettenzeit befreundet ist. Gemeinsam nehmen die Freunde an zahlreichen Risikoeinsätzen teil, wobei sich der Andorianer besonders bei Landungsoperationen als unverzichtbar erweist. *Nach Admiral Laytons Amtsrücktritt wird Steven Sinclair von der versammelten Admiralität zum Chiefadmiral gewählt und erhält damit das Oberkommando über die Sternenflotte. *Schlacht von Sektor 001 Die Borg versuchen die Erde zu assimilieren, werden aber von einer Flotte unter Führung der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-E gehindert, indem der angreifende Borg-Kubus zertört wird. *Auf persönlichen Antrag hin wird Torias Tarun das Kommando über die USS ESCORIAL / NCC-74206 gegeben. 2374 *Während des Dominion-Kriegs zeichnet sich Tar´Kyren Dheran wiederholt durch Tapferkeit aus. Im Jahr 2374 wir das Chin´toka-System von einer alliierten Flotte der Sternenflotte, Klingonen und Romulaner angegriffen und erobert. Die EXODUS nimmt an diesem Angriff teil und es gelingt Kuehn mit dem Schiff mehr als zehn Großkampfschiffe schwer zu beschädigen, oder zu vernichten. Auch die Jagdgeschwader der EXODUS werden bei diesem Einsatz erfolgreich gegen kleinere Feindeinheiten geführt und ihr Flankenschutz trägt nicht unwesentlich dazu bei, dass die EXODUS beinahe unbeschädigt bleibt. 2375 *Bei einem Überraschungsangriff der Breen wird das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte fast vollständig zerstört. *Die Dritte Flotte leitet den Einsatz gegen die Breen beim Kampf um die Erde. Es gelingt Commodore Linara Enari von der USS WINDTALKER / NCC-78370, die Breen nach deren Überraschungsangriff auf das Sternenflottenhauptquartier erfolgreich zurückzuschlagen. *Mitte des Jahres 2375 wird Valand Kuehn zum Commodore befördert. Gegen Ende des Dominion-Krieges wird die USS EXODUS von Vize-Admiral William J. Ross persönlich zu Sternenbasis-375 beordert. Commander Tar´Kyren Dheran, der sich in den letzten zwei Jahren einen beinahe legendären Ruf als Nahkämpfer und Kommando-Offizier erworben hat, soll vor dem finalen Angriff auf Cardassia, zusammen mit dem bajoranischen Lieutenant, Fylara Nareen, die Sensorphalanx auf Avenal VII ausschalten. Der Einsatz, zusammen mit dem weiblichen Lieutenant, gelingt, doch Kuehn findet nur seinen Freund Tar´Kyren lebend vor, als er, nach der Schlacht um Cardassia nach Avenal VII eilt um die beiden Offiziere abzuholen. In der Folgezeit hat Kuehn das Gefühl, dass sich sein andorianischer Freund signifikant verändert hat. Einige Tage lang spricht sein Freund jedoch mit Niemandem über die Vorkommnisse auf dem Planeten. Erst zwei Wochen nach dem Kommandoeinsatz findet Kuehn wieder Zugang zu seinem Freund und erfährt, vorerst als Einziger, was sich auf Avenal VII ereignet hat, und warum sich Dheran weigert, die Narbe auf seiner Wange entfernen zu lassen. Kuehn, der bisher den Eindruck hat seinen Freund zu kennen, lernt zu seiner Überraschung dadurch eine neue Seite an ihm kennen. *Im Spätsommer 2375 lockt Commodore Linara einen Kampfverband des Dominion, durch ein gefälschtes Notsignal der Breen, in ein Sonnensystem mit instabilem Stern, der zyklisch zu einem Schwerkraftgiganten wird. Der Trick funktioniert - allerdings folgt auch ein Sternenflottenschiff diesem Signal und wird, gleichfalls der Feindflotte, von dem Stern an sich gezogen und vernichtet, als er sein Gravitationsmaximum erreicht. Da Linara Enari die Aktion ohne Abstimmung mit dem Stab der Sternenflotte initiierte, muss sie sich anschließend vor dem Kriegsgericht dafür verantworten und wird zum Captain degradiert. *Gegen Ende des Dominion-Krieges verschwindet Linara Enari, bei einem Landeunternehmen auf einer Stützpunktwelt der Cardassianer, spurlos. *Die Schlacht um Cardassia beendet den Dominionkrieg. *Die Cardassianische Union wird nach Ende des Dominionkrieges von den Siegermächten besetzt.Diese Aussage wird in diversen Büchern zur Serie STAR TREK gemacht, und gilt für die Fan-Fiction Serien: STAR TREK - ICICLE und STAR TREK - DIVIDED *Nach dem Sieg über das Dominion stellen die Admirale Torias Tarun und Carzon Seregan das Konzept für die Taktischen Flotten vor. *Unmittelbar nach der Besetzung der Cardassianischen Union am Ende des Dominion Krieges schließen sich die Tzenkethi den Gorn an, um die Besatzungstruppen, die von den Tzenkethi als Bedrohung angesehen werden, wieder aus dem Gebiet der Cardassianischen Union zu vertreiben. 2376 *Unter mysteriösen Umständen taucht Linara Enari, fast ein Jahr nach dem Ende des Krieges, unter ungeklärten Umständen, gegen Ende des Jahres, auf der Erde auf. Ihre Identität wird zwar positiv bestätigt, dennoch wird sie vom Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte durch die Mangel gedreht, und in einem perfiden Verwirrspiel wird ihre Loyalität zur Föderation getestet. *Sonak, der seit Anfang 2372 als Erster Offizier der VANCOUVER fungiert hat, wird vorzeitig zum Captain befördert und übernimmt das Kommando über die USS EUROPA / NCC-84573 einem Schiff der NOVA-KLASSE. Fast zeitgleich wird Alana Kuehn zum Commander befördert und übernimmt die bisherige Funktion ihres Lebensgefährtens. Da die EUROPA, wie auch die VANCOUVER, als Bedeckung der Sternenbasis-375 fungieren, können beide Offiziere einander dennoch regelmäßig sehen. 2377 *Linara Enari ist sich sicher, dass die geheimnisumwitterte Sektion 31 ihre Hände mit im Spiel gehabt hat, auch wenn sie es nicht beweisen kann und die Sternenflotte die Existenz dieser Organisation innerhalb der Organisation standhaft leugnet. Linara Enari kann zwar alle Verdachtsmomente zerstreuen und wird auf freien Fuß gesetzt, doch sie verlässt zornig und empört die Sternenflotte und zieht sich nach Bajor zurück, ohne dabei erfahren zu haben, wer wirklich hinter dem perfiden Verwirrspiel, dem sie ausgesetzt gewesen ist, steckt. Dort lernt sie den bajoranischen Künstler, Jintar Ikaran, kennen. Beide beginnen eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung mit einander und Linara Enari ist sicher, endlich den Mann für´s Leben in ihm gefunden zu haben. Einige Monate später, kurz nachdem Jintar Ikaran Enari einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, verunglückt er tödlich, als in seinem Haus eine defekte Energieleitung bricht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Linara Enari, die seinem Antrag zugestimmt hat, bereits von ihm schwanger. 2378 *Rückkehr der im Deltaquadranten verschollenen USS VOYAGER. 2379 *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird zum Captain befördert und übernimmt das Kommando über die USS ICICLE / NCC-79823 - einem brandneuen Schiff der AKIRA-KLASSE, bei dem es sich um einen modifizierten Typ handelt, der als leichter Träger ausgelegt ist. Die Crew ist jung und relativ unerfahrenen. Die nächsten zwei Jahre verbringt die ICICLE fast ausschließlich im Gamma-Quadranten, zum Zweck unbekannte Sternensysteme zu kartographieren. *Shinzon übernimmt, mit Hilfe führender, romulanischer Militärs und Politiker die Macht im Romulanischen Sternenimperium, und wird zum Prätor ernannt. Captain Picard und seine Crew können bei einem diplomatischen Besuch auf Romulus Shinzons Plan, die Erde mit Hilfe einer Talaron-Waffe zu entvölkern, aufdecken und dieses Vorhaben stoppen. Dabei sterben u.a. Shinzon und Lieutenant-Commander Data. '2380 - 2399' 2380 *Die Taktischen Flotten nehmen ihre Arbeit auf, darunter auch die 5.Taktische Flotte mit ihrer Operationsbasis STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71. *Die neu gegründete "Allianz der freien Welten", zu denen Gorn, Tholians, Talarianer, Sheliak, und Tzenkethi gehören, erklären der Föderation, den Klingonen und dem Romulanischen Imperium den Krieg. 2381 *Die Schlacht um Qo´nos tobt zu Beginn des Jahres und nur unter großen Verlusten kann das Klingonische Reich, im Verbund mit den Taktischen Flotten der Föderation, den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Dabei wird die USS ESCORIAL / NCC-74206, dass Verband-Leitschiff der 5.Taktischen Flotte, zerstört. *Anfang des Jahres wird Alana Kuehn zum Captain befördert und bekommt vom Sternenflottenkommando das Kommando über die USS ZARATHUSTRA / NCC-67221, einem Schiff der AKIRA-KLASSE, übertragen, das bei DEEP SPACE NINE stationiert ist. Sowohl die ZARATHUSTRA, als auch die EUROPA werden ein halbes Jahr später in die Sektorenflotte-Bajor eingegliedert, wobei Alana glücklich ist, sowohl Sonak, als auch ihrem Bruder Valand, der als Konteradmiral diese Einheit führt, nahe sein zu können. *Die USS ENDEAVOUR / NCC-98020 wird in Dienst gestellt. *Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten im Kampfeinsatz, und seiner Eigenschaft keine Risiken zu scheuen auch wenn es hoch her geht wird Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran - als erster andorianischer Raumschiffkommandant - für die 5.Taktische Flotte, unter Admiral Torias Tarun angefordert. Unter der Besatzung der USS ICICLE / NCC-79823 kursiert das Gerücht seine Antennen haben einen halben Tag lang wahre Veitstänze aufgeführt, nachdem er über Subraumkanal davon erfahren hat. *Nach einem gemeinsamen Kampfeinsatz mit der USS ENDEAVOUR / NCC-98020 wird die USS ICICLE von Commodore Christina Carey entsandt, eine Subraumanomalie zu untersuchen. Bevor die ICICLE ihr Ziel erreichen kann werden der Captain und der XO der ICICLE, zusammen mit 5 weiteren Offizieren des Schiffes, von einer unbekannten Macht entführt. *Der Zweite Offizier der ICICLE, Lieutenant-Commander Rick McMahan, übernimmt das Kommando an Bord und entsendet Lieutenant-Commander Tal´Inuray Filiz, zusammen mit einem MACO-Team und dem Chefwissenschaftler, Lieutenant-Commander Jörn Harling, zu dem Planeten, von dem die Subraumanomalien ausgehen. Das Team entdeckt eine alte Bodenstation, in welcher Harling ein Portal aktiviert, dass zu einem Transwarpnetz gehört. Mit Hilfe dieser Portale kann man verschiedene Planeten, die über die gesamte Galaxis verstreut sind, und sogar einige Planeten, die außerhalb der Milchstraße liegen, erreichen. *Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieses "Transwarpnetz" vor über einer Million Jahren vom Volk der Cryllianer, die in direkter Linie von der Spezies der Urhumanoiden abstammen, angelegt wurde. Gleichzeitig erfährt das MACO-Team um Filiz und Harling, dass es sich bei den Cryllianern um Spezies 1 handelt, aus denen sich, durch eine verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, die Borg entwickelt haben. Ein Teil der Vergangenheit der Borg kann somit enträtselt werden. *Während die Suche nach den Vermissten im Gange ist, werden Dheran und die "entführten" Offiziere der ICICLE von den Cryllianern rekrutiert, um die Galaxis vor einer möglichen Invasion eines humanoiden Volkes, aus der Kleingalaxis Fornax zu bewahren. *Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella werden vom Rest des Teams getrennt. Da ihnen der Rückweg versperrt ist, den das übrige Team nahm, führt ihr Weg über die Große Magellansche Wolke in den Delta-Quadranten, auf eine Kolonial-Welt der Voth. Dort treffen beide auf einen Freund von Forra Gegen, den sie schließlich dazu bewegen können, sie zu ihren Kameraden zurück zu bringen. *Sowohl von den Voth, als auch von den Cryllianern, erhält die Crew der ICICLE wichtige Daten und Informationen, die ihnen im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges gegen die Allianz nützlich sein werden. *Anfang August des Jahres wird Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran, zusammen mit Captain Linara Enari und Captain Sorek, von Admiral Torias Tarun zur Erde abkommandiert, um an der Akademie der Sternenflotte als Gastredner die Taktischen Flotten zu repräsentieren. Dabei schließen die drei Captains Freundschaft. Nach einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht, finden Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella zu einander und unterhalten ab diesem Zeitpunkt eine feste Beziehung. *Im September finden auf der Station STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71 die Sektorenmeisterschaften im Degenfechten statt, an denen auch Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella teilnehmen. Während des Trainings kommt es zu Spannungen zwischen Dheran und seiner XO. *Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn, der beste Freund Dherans, der ebenfalls am Turnier teilnimmt, erscheint auf der Station und berät mit Tarun ein geheimes Unternehmen im Gamma-Quadrant, dass beide auf November des Jahres terminieren. *Unmittelbar nach dem Turnier lässt Tarun, Dheran zu sich rufen, um ihn in ein Kommandounternehmen einzuweihen, dass in wenigen Tagen abrollen soll, und zum Ziel hat, der Allianz einen empfindlichen militärischen Schlag zu versetzen. Dheran stimmt zu, obwohl sich diese Mission als Himmelfahrtskommando erweisen könnte. Im Zuge dieses Unternehmens schießt Dheran mit einem von Taruns altertümlichen Colts auf den Admiral und wird im Anschluss an diese Tat verhaftet und im Sicherheitstrakt AA-23 eingesperrt. *Pasqualina Mancharella, die sich mit Leib und Seele in Dheran verliebt hat, wird von Valand Kuehn im Glauben gelassen, dass dies zu einem Plan des Admirals gehört, die anstehenden Wahlen zum Chiefadmiral der Sternenflotte zu manipulieren. Die Spanierin ersinnt daraufhin, zusammen mit einigen der Führungsoffiziere der ICICLE, einen Plan, um den Captain, zusammen mit einem gefangenen talarianischen Admiral, zu befreien, und mit dem Schiff von der Station zu fliehen. *Nachdem man Captain Dheran und den talarianischen Admiral befreit hat, gelingt die Flucht mit der ICICLE, von STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71. Dabei macht Lieutenant Junior-Grade Rania Singh-Badt die Reise unfreiwillig mit. Nachdem ihr erster Sabotage-Versuch, um das Schiff am Start zu hindern, scheiterte, gelingt es ihr, die Selbstzerstörungssequenz, die für die Mission zusätzlich in den Computer der ICICLE installiert wurde, zu löschen, was das gesamte Unternehmen in Frage stellt. *Im November überstellt Admiral Tarun den Andorianer und zwei seiner Offiziere der "Sektorenflotte-Bajor" für einen geheimen Einsatz im Gamma-Quadrant. Dabei sieht er, nach neunzehn Jahren, Alev Scenaris wieder und endlich können beide die letzten Differenzen zwischen ihnen persönlich klären. Nur wenig später stirbt die Rigelianerin bei dem Einsatz, was Tar´Kyren Dheran seelisch sehr erschüttert. 2382 *Zu Beginn des Jahres strukturiert Admiral Torias Tarun die 5.Taktische Flotte um und befördert im Zuge dieser Maßnahme Tar´Kyren Dheran, Linara Enari, Frank Revers, Sorek und Sebastian Frank in den Rang eines Commodore. Zeitgleich wird dabei Christina Carey zum Konteradmiral befördert. *Noch in derselben Woche schickt das Oberkommando der Andorianischen Imperialen Garde dreißig ihrer modernsten Kreuzer, die an Kampfkraft gleichgroßen Raumschiffen der Föderation mindestens ebenbürtig sind, zur STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71. Bei diesen Kriegsschiffen handelt es sich um zehn Schweren Kreuzer, die eine Weiterentwicklung der KIR´TA´SHAN-KLASSE darstellen, und zwanzig Leichten Kreuzern, die aus der ehemaligen VA´LA´KIAN-KLASSE entwickelt worden sind. Der Verband erhöht zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Stärke der 5.Taktischen Flotte auf 300 Einheiten. Er wird geführt von Tar´Veron Talev, einem General Vierter Verbandsgröße. *Kurze Zeit später befielt Admiral Tarun die ICICLE erneut in das Farrolan-System, da man von dort Energiewerte empfängt, die eine Aktivität des Neuen Terranischen Imperiums des Spiegeluniversums vermuten lassen. Während der Untersuchungen in dem System gelingt es Agenten des Spiegeluniversums, Commodore Dheran und Commander Mancharella zu entführen und, von der Besatzung der ICICLE unbemerkt, durch ihre Gegenparts aus dem Spiegeluniversum zu ersetzen. Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella werden in das Spiegeluniversum verschleppt und nach Farrolan IV gebracht, wo es eine Basis des Neuen Terranischen Imperiums gibt. Nur wenig später durchfliegt ein Shuttle der Föderation, mit Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn an Bord, zufällig die Übergangszone, die sich noch nicht wieder vollständig geschlossen hat. Nach einigen riskanten Aktionen erfährt Valand Kuehn von ihrem hier sein. Nachdem er herausgefunden hat, wo sein Freund Tar´Kyren und sein XO gefangengehalten werden, macht er sich daran, sie, mit Hilfe von Ahy´Vilara Thren, die in diesem Universum noch lebt, zu befreien. Obwohl die Andorianerin herausfindet, woher Kuehn und seine Freunde stammen, unterstützt sie den Konteradmiral, denn längst ist sie ihm emotional fast ebenso nahe gekommen, wie ihr Gegenpart aus dem Primäruniversum vor so langer Zeit. Sie ist bereit ihm einen Weg zur Rückkehr in sein eigenes Universum zu zeigen. Glücklich dort angekommen macht der Konteradmiral kurze Zeit später, Admiral Tarun einen gewagten Vorschlag um den festgenommenen Doppelgängern der beiden zurückgebrachten Sternenflottenoffiziere, wichtige Informationen zu entlocken. Im Zuge dieses Vorschlages, passt man Tar´Kyren Dherans und Pasqualina Mancharellas Aussehen ihren Ebenbildern aus dem Spiegeluniversum an und sperrt jeweils einen von ihnen zu seinem Partner aus dem Spiegeluniversum. Während Pasqualina Mancharella durch einen dummen Zufall von dem Tar´Kyren Dheran des Spiegeluniversums entlarvt, und beinahe umgebracht wird, gelingt es Tar´Kyren Dheran, der Pasqualina Mancharella des Spiegeluniversums, einige, für Valand Kuehn interessante, taktische und strategische Informationen zu entlocken, bevor auch sie die Intrige durchschaut. Wenig später gelingt es den beiden Offizieren des Terranischen Imperiums, an Bord eines Shuttles, von der Station zu fliehen, da Spiegel-Dheran zuvor bereits umfangreiche Vorbereitungen für einen solchen Fall getroffen hat. Die Verfolger verlieren die Spur der drei Flüchtlinge im Klentorin-Asteroidengürtel, und man nimmt an, dass ihnen der Übergang ins eigene Universum gelungen ist. 2383: *Als Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn seine Freundin Sylvie LeClerc auf der Erde heiratet, steht Tar´Kyren Dheran ihm, als Trauzeuge, dabei zur Seite. *Bei der Belagerung von DEEP SPACE 9 durch Flotten der Gorn und der Tzenkethi ist es der Verband des Wochen zuvor zum General Dritter Verbandsgröße beförderten Tar´Veron Talev, der durch ein riskantes Durchbruch-Manöver andorianischen Kommando-Soldaten ermöglicht, auf die Station beamen, und die bereits dort eingedrungenen Landetruppen der Echsen, durch ihren kompromisslosen Einsatz, zurückzuschlagen. *Die FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRONS - kurz FRS - werden gegründet. Oberkommandierende der FRS ist seit ihrer Gründung Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Es gab vor der Gründung einige heftige Debatten - sowohl im Föderationsrat, als auch im Sternenflottenkommando. Letztlich gaben wiederholte Übergriffe der echsenhaften Tzenkethi den endgültigen Ausschlag zu dieser einschneidenden Umstrukturierung der Sternenflotte. Der Stellvertretende Chef der Sternenflotte, Admiral William J. Ross steht dem Konzept der FRS kritischer gegenüber als Kathryn Janeway, auch wenn er um die Notwendigkeit einer Neustrukturierung der Sternenflotte weiß. 2384 *Die FRS besteht mittlerweile aus insgesamt 24 schnellen Kampfverbände, bestehend aus jeweils 50 Einheiten. Diese Einheiten sind in den Monaten zuvor speziell für Kampfeinsätze aufgerüstet, oder umgerüstet worden, wobei die Forschungskapazität dieser Schiffe auf ein Minimum beschränkt wird. In erster Linie sollen diese Verbände in den Schlüsselsektoren der Föderation für Sicherheit sorgen. Commodore Vilarai Ter´Kharyn übernimmt das Kommando über die USS MIDWINTER / NCC-90125 und die 14.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON. 2386 *Am 24. Dezember des Jahres heiratet Tar´Kyren Dheran seine große Liebe, Christina Carey, die fortan den Namen Christina Carey-Dheran trägt, auf STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71. Admiral Torias Tarun persönlich nimmt dabei die Trauung vor. Während des Fluges von Andoria, wo zuvor die andorianische Trauungszeremonie stattgefunden hat, kommt es zu einem Überfall durch zwei Gorn-Schlachtschiffe auf das Raumschiff von Christina Carey, und ausgerechnet Dherans Ex-Freundin, Pasqualina Mancharella, obliegt es, ihr das Leben zu retten. *Im Einflussbereich der Föderation entstehen ein gutes Dutzend stabiler Übergänge zum Spiegeluniversum, die einen Durchmesser von mehreren Tausend Kilometern besitzen. Ein optischer Nebeneffekt ist, dass dabei düster-violett glühende Energiewirbel, um die eigentlichen Übergänge herum, entstehen, was der energetischen Wechselwirkunbedingt durch die verschiedenen Felddichten beider Universen zugeschrieben werden muss. *Einem Sonderkommando des Geheimdienstes der Sternenflotte, unter dem persönlichen Kommando von Valand Kuehn, gelingt es gegen Ende des Jahres, eines der Kriegsschiffe des NTE in einen Hinterhalt zu locken und der Konteradmiral findet heraus, wie das feindliche Raumschiff den Übergang in das Primäruniversum bewerkstelligt hat. Nach einer Reihe von Verhören und speziellen Messungen an einem der Interdimensionalen Übergänge kann sich Konteradmiral Kuehn zusammenreimen, was vorgefallen ist, und er erkennt, dass es an der Zeit ist nun schnell und entschlossen zu handeln. Darum nimmt er umgehend Verbindung zu Admiral Frank Damon Sherman auf und legt seinen gesamten Einfluss in die Waagschale, um ihn, nach zähem Ringen, dazu zu bewegen, einen Großteil der Taktischen Flotten, unter dem Oberkommando von Admiral Torias Tarun, in das Spiegeluniversum einfliegen zu lassen und einen Präventivschlag gegen die Flotten des NTE durchzuführen. 2387 *In der finalen Schlacht des Imperiums gegen die Flotten der Föderation, zu Beginn des Jahres, unterliegen die Truppen von Imperatrice Varinea Thren der geballten Macht von sieben der zehn Taktischen Flotten, unterstützt von fünf Sektorenflotten, darunter auch die von Valand Kuehn kommandierte Sektorenflotte-Bajor, die dem Hauptangriffsstoß zusätzlichen Nachdruck verleihen sollen. Dabei trägt ebenfalls das entschlossene Eingreifen von General Talevs Verband mit zum Erfolg der Schlacht bei. Nach diesem Einsatz, bei dem sieben andorianische Kreuzer zerstört werden, wird Talev zum General Zweiter Verbandsgröße befördert. Die andorianische Imperatrice des NTE stirbt während der Kämpfe, als ihr Flaggschiff zerstört wird. *Tar´Kyren Dheran und seine Frau beziehen ihr Haus auf Irland, wo sie jedoch, bedingt durch ihren Dienst bei der 5.Taktischen Flotte, nur wenig Zeit im Jahr verbringen. *Der Erstkontakt zum Volk der Ulimá wird hergestellt. *Zum Ende des Jahres hin stellt die Allianz die Feindseligkeiten zwischen ihr und dem Bündnis aus Föderation, Klingonschem Reich, und Romulanischem Imperium ein. Nach der Aushandlung eines Waffenstillstandes wird eine erste Friedenskonferenz zwischen den ehemaligen Konfliktparteien anberaumt. 2388 *Im Frühjahr ist der Friedensvertrag unterzeichnet. Im Sommer des Jahres wird Tar´Kyren Dheran zum Konteradmiral befördert. Als das Sternenflottenkommando ihm das Oberkommando über die Sektorenflotte-Sol anbietet, nimmt Dheran, wenn auch schweren Herzens, Abschied von den Taktischen Flotten. 2389 *Nareen Dheran wird auf der Erde, in Irland, geboren. 2390 *Christina Carey wird zum Vizeadmiral befördert und nimmt einen Posten im Sternenflottenkommando, als Leiterin der Forschungsabteilung, an. 2394 *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird zum Vizeadmiral befördert und übernimmt kurze Zeit später das Kommando über die 1.Flotte. 2397 *Christopher Dheran wird auf der Erde, in Irland, geboren. '2400 - 2499' 2401 *Christopher Dheran erkrankt schwer und muss sich einer Gen-Therapie unterziehen, die sein latentes, andorianisches Erbe voll durchbrechen lässt. Danach unterscheidet er sich äußerlich nicht mehr von einem reinblütigen Andorianer seines Alters. *Die, in dem Materiestrom zwischen der Großen Magellanschen und der Kleinen Magellanschen Wolke, beheimateten, pflanzlichen Intelligenzen der Kor-Naxa fallen in die Milchstraße ein und beginnen damit, Föderationskolonien und deren Bewohner, dank ihrer kognitiven Fähigkeiten, unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Bei ersten Gefechten zwischen Föderationsraumschiffen und Raumschiffen der Kor-Naxa müssen die Föderationsbefehlshaber die unangenehme Erfahrung machen, dass die, gleichfalls pflanzlichen, Raumschiffe der Invasoren vollkommen immun gegen das Phaserfeuer der Föderationsschiffe, und gleichfalls gegen die Energieentfaltung von deren Torpedos, sind. 2402 *Vizeadmiral William T. Riker stirbt am 13. September des Jahres 2402, als die USS TITAN / NCC-80102, als Flaggschiff der 4.Flotte, im Kampf gegen überlegene Raumschiff-Verbände der Kor-Naxa vollkommen zerstört wird. 2403 *Die Kor-Naxa dringen, zum Ende des Jahres hin, in den Bajoranischen Sektor vor. Noch immer ist von der Föderation kein wirksames Mittel gefunden worden um die Biohüllen der Kor-Naxa-Raumschiffe zu durchschlagen. Admiral Valand Kuehn übernimmt den Oberbefehl über die Erste Flotte, die noch immer unter Tar´Kyren Dherans Kommando steht, und der Fünfte Flotte, unter dem Kommando von Sylvie LeClerc-Kuehn. *Nachdem das Flaggschiff der Fünften Flotte, durch eine Kollision mit einem der Kor-Naxa-Raumschiffe stark angeschlagen wird, wobei fast Dreiviertel der Besatzung ums leben kommt, aber auch das Bioschiff einigen Schaden erleidet, entschließt sich Vizeadmiral Sylvie LeClerc-Kuehn zu einem verwegenen Kommandounternehmen. An der Spitze einiger Unverletzter und leicht Verwunderter, dringt sie in das kor-naxanische Bioschiff ein und es gelingt ihr, und ihren Leuten, Proben zu erbeuten, sowohl von den Kor-Naxa selbst, wie auch von ihrer Biotechnik. Der Trupp schafft es, unter Verlusten, aus dem Bioschiff, zu entkommen und die Proben auf ein Schiff der Fünften Flotte in Sicherheit zu bringen. Bei dieser Aktion stirbt jedoch Sylvie LeClerc, als sie, bereits zuvor schwer verwundet, den sicheren Rückzug des Trupps deckt. *Die USS WILLIAM RIKER / NCC-84932, unter dem Kommando von Captain Denise Casparini, wird in Dienst gestellt. 2404 *Im Bajoranischen und im Cardassianischen Sektor, im Kampf gegen die Kor-Naxa, mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehend, gelingt es den Wissenschaftlern der Föderation endlich, aufgrund der durch die Bioproben gewonnenen Erkenntnisse, eine Flüssigkeit zu entwickeln, die selbst bei absoluter Weltraumkälte nicht in den festen Aggregatzustand wechselt, und die gleichzeitig die Biopanzerung der Kor-Naxa-Raumschiffe zersetzen kann. Eilig werden Raumschiffe der Ersten und Fünften Flotte in das Sol-System entsandt, und dort mit speziellen Torpedos bestückt, welche diese Flüssigkeit ins Ziel bringen können. In letzter Sekunde können diese Raumschiffe verhindern, dass es zu einer Invasion von Cardassia und Bajor kommt. *Nachdem die Sternenflotte die Flotten der Kor-Naxa aus dem Raum der Föderation gedrängt hat, gelingt es einige Wochen später einigen telepathisch hoch begabten Betazoiden, im Dienst der Sternenflotte, Kontakt zu den Kor-Naxa herzustellen, nachdem diese zuvor nicht auf solcherlei Kontaktversuche reagierten. Es gelingt einer Delegation der Föderation, der auch Vizeadmiral Tar´Kyren Dheran angehört, einen Friedensvertrag auszuhandeln, in dem sich die Kor-Naxa verpflichten, auf alle territorialen Ansprüche innerhalb der Milchstraße zu verzichten. Im Gegenzug gewährleistet die Föderation, die Magellanschen Wolken als den angestammten Lebensraum der Kor-Naxa anzusehen, und diesen unangetastet zu lassen. Eine Zusatzklausel soll dabei eine spätere, diplomatische Kontaktaufnahme beiderseitig ermöglichen. *Valand Kuehn scheidet überraschend aus dem Dienst der Sternenflotte aus und verschwindet kurze Zeit später scheinbar spurlos. Erst einige Zeit später überreicht der Schwiegervater von Kuehns erster Frau Tar´Kyren Dheran den Code-Schlüssel zu dessen Haus, wo Dheran einen, von seinem Freund hinterlassenen Hinweis darauf findet, dass dieser sich in das Spiegeluniversum versetzt hat, um dort das Spiegelbild seiner verstorbenen ersten Frau, Ahy´Vilara Thren, zu finden. Gemeinsam mit ihr will er dort einen positiven Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse nehmen. 2405 *Nareen Dheran beschließt, nicht zur Sternenflotte zu gehen, sondern ein ziviles Studium als Archäologin anzustreben. Ihr Vater akzeptiert diese Entscheidung. 2407 *Tar´Kyren Dheran erreicht den Rang eines Admirals der Sternenflotte. 2408 *Im Jahr 2408 wird von Bord der WILLIAM RIKER aus ein hoch geheimes Experiment in der Nähe des Briar Patch durchgeführt, bei dem es um die Aufklärung der Natur der kurz zuvor entdeckten Subraum-Anomalien, genannt Interdimensionale Strömungen, oder Interdim-Spalten geht. Agenten des NEW TERRAN EMPIRE (NTE) erfahren dennoch von diesem Experiment. 2410 *Admiral Tar´Kyren Dheran wird, als erster seines Volkes, zum Chiefadmiral gewählt und übernimmt das Oberkommando über die gesamte Sternenflotte. Unter seinem Oberkommando werden die Anstrengungen der Föderation intensiviert. bislang unerschlossene Bereiche des Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten zu erforschen. *Im Frühjahr des Jahres wird die WILLIAM RIKER, durch den falschen Notruf eines Raumschiffs des NTE in eine Falle gelockt. Es gelingt dem NTE, die Schilde des Sternenflotten-Raumschiffs zu überlasten und seinen Antrieb lahmzulegen. Ein Prisenkommando entert das Schiff und der Großteil der Besatzung wird exekutiert, abgesehen von einem guten Dutzend Geiseln, unter ihnen Captain Denise Casparini, die ins Spiegeluniversum entführt werden. Wenige Tage später finden Suchkommandos der Föderation, die von Sternenbasis-397 entsandt werden, das stark beschädigte, im All treibende, Raumschiff und es wird zur Station geschleppt. Erst im Sommer des Jahres ist das Raumschiff wieder operationsfähig, wonach es neu bemannt und wieder in Dienst genommen wird. 2412 *Nareen Dheran lernt den bajoranischen Geschichtsforscher Farina Tranac, bei einer Ausgrabung auf Bajor, kennen. Er ist bereits nach seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit der jungen Doktorin der Archäologie Feuer und Flamme für sie. Zunächst bemerkt Nareen Dheran seine Gefühle für sie nicht, und ihre Wege trennen sich für einige Monate. Erst bei einem erneuten Zusammentreffen, und einem gemeinsamen Abendessen, bei dem Nareen Farina Tranac erzählt, wie sie zu ihrem bajoranischen Vornamen gekommen ist, kommen sich beide menschlich näher. 2413 *Captain Denise Casparini erstattet Admiral Tar´Kyren Dheran, nach der geglückten Rückkehr von ihr und ihren überlebenden Offizieren, Bericht darüber, was ihnen, nach dem Überfall auf die WILLIAM RIKER, widerfahren ist. Der Andorianer ist einerseits erleichtert darüber, zu erfahren, dass sein Freund noch lebt, andererseits traurig, weil Valand nicht ins Primäruniversum zurückgekehrt ist, auch wenn er die Beweggründe des Freundes nachvollziehen kann. Admiral Dheran und Captain Casparini erstattet dem Präsidenten der Föderation einen Tag darauf persönlich Bericht darüber, wie sich die Dinge im Spiegeluniversum entwickelt haben. Beide werden vom Präsidenten zu absolutem Stillschweigen darüber vergattert, der lediglich den Chef des Sternenflottengeheimdienstes mit hinzu zieht. *Aufgrund des persönlichen, hervorragenden Einsatzes von Denise Casparini und ihren überlebenden Offizieren, wird Captain Casparini von Dheran zum Commodore befördert, wobei er der Frau, abseits des Dienstes, seinen persönlichen Dank ausspricht, weil sie seinen Freund im Spiegeluniversum, wenn auch gegen die Dienstvorschrift, tatkräftig unterstützt hat. Weitere Auszeichnungen und Beförderungen für ihre Offiziere folgen. 2414 *Tar´Kyren Dheran nimmt seinen Abschied von der Sternenflotte und zieht sich ins Privatleben zurück. Nachdem auch Christopher Dheran, im Sommer des Jahres, seine Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie begonnen hat, unternehmen er, und seine Frau, die bereits seit 2413 im Ruhestand ist, verstärkt Reisen zu archäologischen Ausgrabungsstätten im gesamten Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant, denn beide sind noch immer fasziniert von ihrem ursprünglichen Studiengebiet. *Christopher Dheran beginnt seine Ausbildung an der Akademie der Sternenflotte. 2416 *Nareen Dheran beschließt, im Frühjahr des Jahres, zu Farina Tranac nach Bajor zu übersiedeln. 2417 *Nareen Dheran und Farina Tranac heiraten, nach bajoranischer Tradition, auf Bajor in Farina Tranacs Heimatstadt Relliketh. Fortan trägt sie, nach bajoranischer Sitte, den Namen Farina Nareen. 2418 *Christopher Dheran schließt die Sternenflottenakademie erfolgreich ab und beginnt seinen Dienst, als Taktischer Offizier, im Rang eines Ensign, auf einem Raumschiff der 1.Taktischen Flotte. 2421 *Christopher Dheran lernt die Andorianerin Fia´Ryen Telev kennen, die in direkter Linie vom berühmten Captain Telev, aus dem 22.Jahrundert, abstammt. Beide geraten, gleich in der zweiten Woche heftig an einander, was zum Großteil dem teilweise wilden Wesen von Fia´Ryen geschuldet ist. 2424 *Christopher Dheran und Fia´Ryen Telev heiraten auf Andoria. 2425 *Kel´Taron Dheran wird auf Andoria geboren. 2427 *Bei einer ihrer Forschungsreisen, gerät das Runabout USS DITHREABHAIGH / NCC-78080 von Tar´Kyren Dheran und Christina Carey-Dheran in einen Magnetsturm. Dabei durchfliegt das angeschlagene Kleinraumschiff ein instabiles Wurmloch, durch das sie in einen unerforschten Bereich des Alpha-Quadranten, dicht am galaktischen Zentrumskern, verschlagen werden. Dabei wird das Runabout schwer beschädigt, jedoch gelingt es Tar´Kyren Dheran und seiner Frau, das Schiff bis zu einem Sonnensystem zu fliegen, in welchem es einen Klasse-M Planet, namens Krendara gibt. Dieser Planet wird von einer humanoiden Prä-Warp-Spezies bewohnt, die droht, durch die Aktionen militanter Terrorgruppen, die mehrere Atomschläge durchzuführen beabsichtigen, im Chaos zu versinken. Nach der totalen Vernichtung des Runabouts durch einen Warpkernbruch, bei der Notlandung, gelingt es Tar´Kyren und Christina Dheran, eine friedliche Verbindung zur krendaranischen Regierung aufzunehmen. Schnell finden die beiden Admirals a.D. heraus, dass die Terrorgruppen nur deshalb so leichtes Spiel haben, weil ein Großteil der Krendaraner die Kriegsführung längst verlernt hat und es keine Spezialisten für Kommandounternehmen gibt, um den Terroristen Einhalt zu gebieten. Die Dherans bieten daraufhin der planetaren Bevölkerung ihre Hilfe an und nehmen den Kampf gegen die Führungsclique der Terroristen auf. Das Unternehmen gegen die Terroristen endet mit einem Erfolg, jedoch werden Tar´Kyren Dheran und Christina Carey-Dheran bei diesem Einsatz tödlich verwundet und sie sterben Arm in Arm, bevor Hilfe eintreffen kann. Beide gelten in der Föderation fortan als verschollen. 2432 *Fia´Ryen Dheran bringt ihr zweites Kind, das Mädchen Tia´Cerin, zur Welt, die in ihrem Wesen vollkommen ihrer Mutter gleicht. 2437 *Christopher Dheran wird zum Captain befördert und er übernimmt das Kommando über die USS ISKENDERUN / NCC-98764, einem Raumschiff der MARYLAND-KLASSE. 2440 *Christopher Dheran wird zum Commodore befördert und er wird Stellvertretender Kommandeur der 1.Flotte. 2445 *Christopher Dheran übernimmt, als frischgebackener Konteradmiral, das Kommando über die Sektorenflotte-Capella. 2450 *Das erste Raumschiff mit einem einsatzreifen Quantenslipstream-Antrieb wird von der Föderation in Dienst gestellt. Die Tests des neuen Raumschiffes verlaufen erfolgreich und der neue Antrieb wird in den nächsten zehn Jahren auf allen Raumschiffen der Föderation zum Standard-Überlichtantrieb. 2452 *Die Voth senden einen offiziellen Vertreter ihrer Regierung zur Erde, um über die Aufnahme diplomatischer Beziehungen zu verhandeln, da die Sternenflotte nun über einen Antrieb verfügt, der dem der Voth annähernd gleichwertig ist, und sie die Föderation fortan als adäquaten Partner betrachten. Noch im selben Jahr wird der Vertrag ratifiziert, der ein weitreichendes Handelsabkommen und einen Beistandspakt im Falle eines Angriffs auf einen der beiden Parteien, mit einschließt. 2465 *Gegen Ende des Jahres scheidet Christopher Dheran, im Rang eines Admirals der Sternenflotte, aus dem aktiven Dienst aus, und zieht sich, zusammen mit seiner Frau, ins Privatleben, nach Andoria, zurück. '2500 - 2599' 2520 *Der Andorianer Thy´Var Dheran wird im Herbst des Jahres, als Sohn von Hat´Feryn Dheran und Tal´Irid Dheran, auf der Erde, geboren. 2557 *Im Jahr 2557 tritt Thy´Var das politisches Erbe seiner Mutter, Tal´Irid Dheran, an und löst sie, als Botschafter von Andoria, ab. 2564 *Thy´Var Dheran nimmt, als Sonderbeauftragter des Föderationsrates, auf dem Planet Krendara, Verhandlungen über eine Aufnahme der Krendaraner in die Föderation auf. Dort erfährt er die Geschichte seiner, im Jahr 2427 verschollenen, Ur-ur-ur-Großeltern: Tar´Kyren Dheran und Christina Carey-Dheran. Bei dieser Mission lernt er Captain Carmen Denise Sinemus, an Bord ihres Raumschiffes, der kurz zuvor in Dienst gestellten USS ASTRAL-VOYAGER / NCC-99874, einem Raumschiff der INFINITY-KLASSE, mit dem er nach Krendara fliegt, kennen und lieben. 2568 *Thy´Var Dheran heiratet Carmen Denise Sinemus, im Frühjahr, auf der Erde. Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Die Geschichte des Spiegeluniversums Kategorie:Historisches Ereignis